


Caught Up and Carried Away

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: College party hookup, F/M, Hiccstrid smut, accidental smut??, alcohol use, consensual drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Prior rivals in high school, Astrid learns that Hiccup did something huge for her in their senior year. At a college party, she struggles with this new knowledge and confronts him about it, which leads to other confessions...





	Caught Up and Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt: Hiccstrid high school/college accidental sex after a party or a night of drinking, after months of flirting and secret feelings.  
Well I couldn't pass that one up and this was basically an excuse to write smut, lol. This is like, 98% smut. And also a few Ruffnut quips in there. Hope you like it ;)

“Oh my God, he's here, he's here.”

Astrid darted behind Ruff and Heather, peeking over the crowd of people.

Ruff smirked. “He is? Oooh this is perfect.”

“No, not perfect. What do I say to him?”

“Why don't you get another drink and you can think about it,” Heather said.

“Yes, one more beer has never caused a problem in the history of alcohol,” Ruff said with a sagely nod.

“Guys, this is serious! I can't get all sloppy drunk on him, I need to... well say something? Don't I?” Astrid worried her bottom lip, watching him while he conversed with a group of their peers.

“Yeah, you do. But do you really want to have that conversation sober?” Ruff said dryly.

Astrid frowned and snatched the beer out of Ruff's hand, downing a significant portion of it.

“Gee, here Astrid, why don't you take my beer. Don't worry, I'll just get another one, it's cool,” Ruff said, crossing her arms with a flat look.

“I'm sorry, I'm nervous!” She attempted to hand the can back to Ruff, but she refused it.

“I'll get another one without your slobber all over it.”

“Shut up. I need help, what do I say to him? How do I tell him...” Astrid frowned at him, still engaged with the group of friends. “How do I say I'm sorry?”

“Like that. You actually say those exact words.”

“You're no help!” Astrid shoved Ruff, then bit on a fingernail while she studied the back of his head.

“Maybe just let it go?” Heather suggested. “It's not like you ruined his life or anything, and he did it for you. Maybe you should say thank you instead?”

“You don't just... just _do_ something like that!” Astrid insisted. “Thank you isn't nearly enough!”

“Then thank him in a different way.” Ruff wiggled her eyebrows.

“You are not helping!” Astrid stressed, scraping her hands down her face.

“Honestly, she's kinda right though,” Heather said into her beer can as she took a sip.

“_Heather!_”

“Oh come on, you've been flirting with him forever.” She grinned.

“I have not.” Astrid turned her nose up, managing as stiff an upper lip as possible.

“Bullshit,” Ruff coughed.

“You two are horrible friends and you have terrible advice.”

“Really? Horrible and terrible?” Ruff said, a gleam in her eye. “If I'm so horrible and terrible, I guess it can't get any worse than this. Hiccup! Hiccup over here!”

“Aahh, you bitch!” Astrid hissed, clutching Ruff's arm with a furious shake and darting a panicked look in Hiccup's direction. Despite the crowds of buzzed unruly college students crammed into their sorority house, Hiccup heard his name being called out and turned around to find the source.

His eyes lit up and he raised his hand in a hello gesture. Astrid squealed under her breath as he weaseled his way around co-eds, making his way over to them.

“Hey, guys. Great party.”

“Yeah, thanks. Glad you could, ah, you know, make it,” Astrid said, overdoing the casualness in her tone in an attempt to hide her fluster.

“I did text you this morning to let you know I was coming,” he said with mild confusion.

“Oh, right, of course you did, it's just, you could've maybe had something come up, or changed plans, or you know... something.” Astrid trailed off, cursing herself for being so awkward.

“I wouldn't miss getting to see you,” he said, grinning and nodding to her with his beer.

“Oh, well,” she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, heat rising to her cheeks.

The hint of confusion crossed his face again. “Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself tonight.”

Shit, shit- Astrid glanced around frantically for Heather and Ruff but they had moved off to other areas of the house.

“I- um... I'm fine! You know, just ah, already had a few, so...” she mimed taking a drink with her beer and accidentally spilled some on herself. “Oh! Damn it-”

Hiccup chuckled and searched for something to mop her up with. He grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and Astrid wiped at her shirt.

“Sure you're okay?” he asked again, an eyebrow raised in concern and Astrid's stomach fluttered. Maybe it was all the alcohol she had consumed but he was looking extra fine tonight and the kind expression on his face loosened her tongue.

“I- I know about the test, Hiccup!”

He tilted his head. “What test?”

“Don't act like you don't know, Fish told me everything yesterday! How could you do that? You threw that test, you got a B- and we had been so close, razor thin, they were practically going back to 6th grade gym just to see who had better grades!”

Hiccup's face was unreadable. “Which means you would've beaten me anyway.”

“That's not the point! The B- Calc test sealed it. Why did you do that?” she implored, clutching her beer so tight it crinkled the can. The seriousness of the conversation felt slightly ludicrous in the middle of a raging party, where she had to raise her voice to near shouting just to be heard over all the music and noise.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his wrist across his forehead. “Ah...”

“_Hiccup_.”

“Okay, okay. I knew... well, you wanted to attend here so badly and your parents couldn't... you know. I knew class valedictorian would get the scholarship, so...” He gave her a sheepish guilty smile.

She stared at him, calculating. “But why? Why do that for me? We weren't even friends back then, we competed over everything!”

“That we did, your legendary competitive nature was truly a force to be reckoned with,” he laughed.

She scowled playfully and bopped him in the stomach. “Hey! Answer my question!”

“Alright, okay. I had already won scholarships, my future was set. It wasn't a big deal.”

“But it was a big deal, it _is_ a big deal! I was... I was such a bitch to you back then. Your class rank, your title, you threw that all away for me. I just want to know why?”

“Does it really matter? We're friends now. This was years ago, Astrid.”

“Not that long ago. And it matters to me. Come on, _please_.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, unable to meet her eyes. “Ah...”

Astrid scrutinized his posture and flustered gestures. The answer struck her like lightning, zipping through her fingers and toes and kicking up a storm of butterflies in her stomach. Could it really be?

All those times she caught him staring, assuming he was miffed with her for challenging his place as top student. All the bantering back and forth, reconnecting in college once the high stakes were over, finding out they had a lot in common.

Slowly he became one of her best friends and she found herself seeking his company and sharp wit more often than Ruff's chaotic whirlwind or Heather's intermittent schedule. She had taken to spending most of her time with Fish so Astrid was more than happy to fill her free time with as much Hiccup as possible. The only problem being that puberty had fully and totally turned him _ridiculously_ handsome and just the mere thought of him made her insides tingle.

She couldn't help all the midnight fantasies he starred in, or the awkwardness of the next day when she tried to hold a normal conversation with him while picturing all the savory things she had imagined them doing the night prior.

It also didn't help that their banter turned flirtatious the closer they grew, but he never made a move and she refused to put herself on the line unless he gave some indication her feelings were reciprocated.

Now as he stood in front of her with pink tinted cheeks, looking anywhere else but at her, a slow grin spread on her lips at the opportunity.

“Hiccup Haddock... did you have a crush on me?” she teased, even as her heart beat wildly in her chest. The alcohol lowered her inhibitions just enough to confront him.

“Oh, what?! I- I- that is, you- I don't know what you're talking about, _crushes_, I- I- uh...”

She crossed her arms and watched him dig the hole deeper with his frantic stammering. Liquor boosted her confidence along with the painful attraction she had been nursing for months. His selflessness and all he gave up for her, even when she hadn't been very nice to him, warmed her heart. She grabbed the lapel of his brown leather jacket and leaned up, softly and sweetly pressing her lips to his, quieting his nervous babbling. Her entire body reacted to the gentle touch, blood singing through her veins, tingles showering down her spine, adrenaline sparking every nerve as his shock wore off and he kissed her back.

His lips followed her as she pulled away and whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”

She gazed into his eyes and there was such a deep soft longing in them it took her breath away. She bit her bottom lip, every cell in her body screaming at her to kiss him again, to feel that high connection.

He slid his warm hand around the nape of her neck, drew in a swift breath to gather himself and leaned in. He brushed his lips across hers to give her a chance to back out, then tugged her in by the waist and breathed into a toe-curling knee-weakening kiss that left her dizzy and disoriented.

Damn he was good at kissing. All her fantasies were a mere shadow of the real thing, the slow pecks and hint of tongue ignited a fire low in her core, pulsing with desire. Her body pressed against him, a burning need flaring her libido to life as she let his tongue slip past her lips.

The passion cut off abruptly when someone bumped into her back as they moved past to the fridge for more beer. Reality splashed over them as they had basically been making out in full view of the entire party.

Deciding they should absolutely continue this in privacy, they ditched their drinks and Astrid tugged Hiccup's hand, leading him to the folding partition that concealed the laundry room behind it. She pulled the wooden screen shut, closing them off from the rest of the house. She giggled and reached up, placing a sloppy kiss on his chin, the stubble pleasantly scratching her lips. His hands slid on her hips and she slinked up against him, mouths sealing together with alcohol on their tongues. Her back hit the dryer and Hiccup lifted her up onto it. She parted her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her hands in his hair while he trailed messy kisses on her neck. His fingers crept under her shirt and dug into her hips.

Just when she really started to lose herself the screen door folded and someone stumbled in.

Hiccup and Astrid broke apart.

“Oh, sorry,” the intruder slurred. “Thought this was the bathroom.”

“Down the hall,” Astrid snapped, cranky from the intrusion. The tipsy co-ed stumbled off and Astrid growled. “Why the hell would a bathroom only have a folding door. Idiot.”

Hiccup chuckled and slid his hand on her neck, kissing under her jaw. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?”

Astrid tilted her head to give him better access and mumbled an agreement in her throat.

“Where to?” Hiccup breathed against her skin, quickly succumbing to intoxicated arousal.

“My room. We can lock the door.” Astrid slid off the dryer and took his hand, leading him through the boisterous crowd, weaving through people laughing and talking.

They climbed the stairs, ignoring several people sitting on the steps who cracked jokes about their obvious hurry.

She had closed the door to her bedroom, hoping to ward off any other stray amorous couples looking for a place to bone. Thankfully no one already occupied it, because the thought of randos having sex on her bed would've grossed her out.

She pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, sliding the lock in place. She shoved him against the door and the frantic making out continued like they hadn't missed a beat.

Kissing against the door was nice but her body urged for more, so lips still locked she stepped backward, guiding him to her full size bed.

Her knees hit the mattress and her back hit the bed. Her brain sloshed with the movement and she comprehended just how drunk she was laying down. Hiccup shed his jacket and settled his warm body over her. She spread her knees so he could lay between her thighs and smoothed her hands on his sides, his body heat seeping into her palms through the soft fabric of his black long-sleeved shirt.

The nerves in her fingers prickled, her fuzzy head felt like it was stuffed with scratchy cotton, but even as the buzzed high swirled her vision, Hiccup's tongue and teeth on her neck and collar bone took her higher.

His hands caught in her shirt, drink enabling his boldness when he went straight for a breast. She arched into his palm and her nails dug into his arm, leaving little half moons as she kissed him harder.

Drink made her bold too, the room too hot, his heat setting her on fire, and she scrambled to remove her top. He eagerly helped, maneuvering fabric over akimbo limbs until he could fling it to its resting place on the floor.

He delighted in all the bare skin, traversing every place he could reach with his mouth. She guided his head with her hands in his hair, relishing the scratch of his sharp stubble in contrast with the softness of his lips and tongue.

He hovered over her bra and she bowed her back, desperate for him to take a hint. He pulled a cup back, exposing her nipple and closing his hot mouth over the hardened peak. She sighed and clenched her thighs around his waist, rolling her hips against his hardened length, the tip hitting the seam of her jeans perfectly. The darkened room tilted as warmth radiated through her body and desire consumed her.

He nibbled and sucked while he exposed her other breast, nimble fingers toying with the pebbled bud. She rocked on him, feeling him swell against the wet spot on her jeans and this might be the most turned on she had ever been in her life.

No reason for shyness, the bra had become pointless so she lifted up and he released the clasp with one hand. Another clothing casualty fell to the floor.

She tugged up on the hem of his shirt and he helped maneuver it over his head, and it too joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes. She raked her hands down his chest and over his arms, appreciating his slender build.

Not willing to waste any time, she pointedly moved his hand to the waistband of her pants, a clear indication of her intention that he put it to good use.

Taking her cue, his hand slipped underneath her jeans and into her underwear. His hot palm cupped between her legs, the tips of his fingers slid in and out of her with a sporadic rhythm stunted from his limited mobility. Frustrated with the tug of the jeans and lack of solid sensation, she fumbled with the button, Hiccup sliding his hand out to help. He unzipped the jeans and she frantically wiggled them off. She let out a cry as his fingers moved her underwear to the side and slipped in unimpeded, her slickness coating his hand and drenching the remaining scrap of fabric.

She put a hand behind his neck and kissed him, open mouthed and desperate as he worked her. His thumb slid up until it landed on the right button and she jerked her hips into his hand.

He removed the soaked panties and flung them who knows where. Now completely naked, she ached, desperate for more sensation without any regard for rational thought. He seemed just as caught up in the moment, happily following her every lead, content with however far she wanted to take this.

She had never gone this far on a first encounter, or with someone who wasn't even technically her boyfriend, but he was different. She wanted this for far too long and she didn't fight against it, couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She attacked the button on his jeans and zipper, opening the top of his pants, but he had an idea of his own.

Someone tried the handle on her door and just as she was about to yell at the would be intruders to scram, Hiccup slid down her waist and buried his face between her legs. She arched her head back and couldn't help the hissed moan. The door handle stopped and whoever was on the other side left.

He spread her thighs wider and Astrid decided it was possible to reach nirvana through the spinning in her head. She squirmed, the pleasure so intense she couldn't keep still, his tongue drawing out every ounce of sensation it could seek.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer, she grabbed his shoulders and hauled him back up, kissing him hotly and tasting herself on his mouth. She desperately pushed at the opened jeans on his waist, shoving them down, taking his boxers with them and releasing his length from its constrictive confines. She wrapped her fingers around him, his skin soft in contrast with the hardness underneath it pulsing in her palm. She stroked him and felt him swell, her arousal commanding every immediate sense, primal basic urges overrode any higher thinking, already suppressed by the alcohol.

He leaned forward, slathering more kisses on her neck, his hips settling back between her legs naturally and his length pressed up against the wetness that dripped onto her thighs. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like they were carved from the same mold; she held his waist and unconsciously encouraged him forward. So easy, one slip was all it would take, she felt empty and hot and needy and if he would just fill her she could be complete.

His tip skimmed her entrance, one tilt of her hips and he would slide right in. They balanced on the edge of temptation and neither could back down. He pushed his way inside, just a bit, and she eagerly accepted him, yes, her head spun, the room twisted and turned, his hot hard skin felt so damn good in hers-

“Wait, wait- condom,” she gasped. He pulled back immediately and she rolled to the side, scrambling for the bedside drawer where Ruff had teasingly stashed one several days ago and Astrid had told her to get lost. Now she was grateful for the convenient gift.

It took a joint effort of shaking fingers and slurry vision, but protection secured she settled back and he slipped into her arms, more hot sultry kisses as he re-entered slowly, his pull back and forth so smooth she didn't realize how deep he had plunged until his hip bones met hers and she felt his fullness within every inch of her.

He sighed against her neck, his hand cupping underneath her lower back as he thrust, slick languid strokes that sent her soaring. She grasped his back and attempted to match his motion, flexing her hips to receive him each time he pushed.

He lifted one of her knees up, resting against his chest. His pace quickened, lust and liquor fueling the passion between them as they raced to the edge of pleasure together.

He gripped the headboard with one hand, lifting her hips with his other, his thrusts fast and frenzied and stars burst in her vision. His fingers raked to where they were joined, circling her clit with pointed haste. Her climax built up, teetering on the edge from drawn out foreplay, every muscle in her body taught as a bow string until it snapped in a rush of ecstasy she had never experienced before, crashing over her like a tidal wave as she shuddered underneath him.

He stroked her through and though her spasms calmed he kept up the tempo to reach his own end. She had no energy left to match him, but he didn't need it, his smooth pumps back and forth became as choppy as his breath. He gripped her hips, a small cute groan in her ear as she felt him pulse within, slowed strokes until he pushed deeply one more time, completely spent.

Her fingers and toes sparkled with tingles, aftershocks to her nerves. He laid on top of her, both of them dewy with sweat and too exhausted to move. The dizziness increased tenfold with her orgasm, his body the only solid thing keeping her grounded. Her stomach felt queasy with all the sloshing around, but sleep dragged at her eyes more. He trapped her underneath him but she found it hard to care about anything at all. Satiated and loopy, even as she felt him soften inside her and the latex stuck unpleasantly to her skin.

Before sleep overtook her, she patted his shoulder, concerned he had passed out. He sighed through his nose and reached down, carefully guiding himself out of her, and that was the last thing she remembered.

ooo

Astrid cracked her eyes open blearily. Her beside clock read 1:06 and afternoon sunlight streamed through the blinds. A warm body gently breathing next to her captured her attention, along with the sensation of a whole lot of bare skin on bare skin. Her head throbbed and she groaned, blocking out the light with her elbow.

Hiccup slept beside her, his big warm hand circled around her waist. She shifted her legs and the skin on her thigh pulled funny, like it was coated with something sticky that had dried.

She moved her leg experimentally, the tugging sensation on her skin intensifying. Hiccup stirred behind her as she gingerly inspected the area on her thigh.

“Oh, shit.”

“Hmm?” he slurred.

“You never threw away the condom last night. It must have slipped off and leaked all over.”

He woke up more fully in a fluster. “What? Oh_ shit_. Astrid I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful-”

She snorted. “It's okay, nothing a shower won't fix.”

“Nothing got... um... inside you, did it?” he asked, worried.

She lifted the sheet and peered down. “I don't think so. Most of it is either on us or on the bed.”

He wrinkled his nose and rubbed a hand down his face. “Well, this was an... experience. Drunken intimacy at its finest.”

She laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Um,” he said, scratching the back of his head. Broad daylight brought modesty and embarrassment with it. “Even still... I did have a really good time last night.”

“Me too,” she said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and adjusting the sheets at her chest.

He smiled at her and she saw tenderness there that didn't belong within the boundaries of a one night stand. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

“Hiccup-”

“So-”

They both stopped and chuckled.

“You first,” he said.

She fiddled with her fingers. “About us and what happened...”

His face fell. “I- if this was just an accident, I-” A moment of horror crossed his face. “Oh, oh God, this _was_ consensual, right? I didn't really mean for this to happen at all and we were both so drunk, I should've stopped myself, but then you put my hand in your pants and somehow all our clothes were gone and everything felt so good Astrid oh my God I would _never_\- did I-”

“No! No, Hiccup don't worry!” She grabbed his wildly gesticulating hands and shushed his panicking. “It was consensual. We were both _really_ drunk, but it was totally okay. Um... more than okay,” she admitted.

He calmed and a small smile slowly appeared. “It... yeah?”

She nodded. “Believe me, I would've stopped you if I hadn't wanted everything we did last night.”

Hiccup sighed a nervous puff of air. “Okay, I'll be honest; I've never had a one night stand, so I don't really know how the whole morning after thing works, but you know, if... if this is...”

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. “It's not a one night stand if it happens again, now is it?”

“I did have a crush on you. To ah, answer your earlier question,” he said. “It, um, never went away, actually.”

Her face lit up and she bit her bottom lip.

A lopsided grin spread on his face. “This might be bold of me to ask, but do you want to discuss the possibility of, _us_ maybe, in the shower? You know, together?” The hopefulness in his tone made her heart pound.

Her smile turned into a teasing smirk. “Sure. But only if you promise to wash your boy stuff off my leg and put my sheets in the laundry.”

Hiccup facepalmed with a groan.

She giggled, tossed the covers aside and rose from the bed, peeking over her shoulder. “_Coming_?”

He gaped at her bare backside until his brain caught up with his eyes. “Did you just make a pun?”

“Why don't you come in the shower and find out?”

He scrambled out of bed to follow.


End file.
